galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Eric Olafson, Captain Black Velvet 16
Chapter 16 ASSEMBLY DOME, PLURIBUS UNUM The leader of all Nul could not help but being deeply impressed by the giant sphere. It was more than an architectural masterpiece of tremendous size, it was a symbol of power. He had just arrived after a very fast flight from the Nul new core world aboard the newest and fastest Arsenal ship , the USS Major Knt’she . A 4,800 meter bephemoth that dwarved everything of the Nul fleet . But he was not treated as a mere guest, but with the greatest respect and courtesy. The Vanguard had replaced the USS Shetland as the Union flag ship and was the ship designated for Admiral McElligott . While the Admiral of the Fleet was not aboard, he had been talking to the Admiral via Avatar technology. Now he had arrived at the very center of Union might. He stood there at the very center of the sphere, aptly named the Focus Point . He slowly looked around unable to count the many alcove. Not far from him, hovered a small ball shaped object and on it stood the Speaker of the Assembly, a six limbed large being of a truly terrifying appearance, even to the Nul. The frightful looking being growled at him.”Your highness are you sure you want to address the Assembly from the Focus Point. I gladly make my speaker alcove available to you.” “No, I had to see this and I want to address the Union as it is propperly done.” “Whenevern you are ready, your Highness. Simply tell me.” “I never seen a species like you, Speaker. What kind of being are you?” “I am a Morthim, I come from the Andromeda galaxy. I gladly show you to our Culture Pavilion after this.” “I am ready.” The Morthim opened his acoustic pick up. The volume was only slightly raised, but all representatives and of course the billions watching heard the speaker clearly. “This is docket number one on this Five Day of Red Week in the 3rd Annual Division of the Year 5020. Before us today is his highness the All Leader of the Nul Xor. He has expressed his wish to address us all to clear up the confusion and talk of war of the past days.” The Morthim made an inviting gesture.”Your Highness...” The Nul was an impressive being and he spread his big arms in an universally understood gesture. “Assembly of the Union, Citizens of the Union. I am Xor and I am the leader of all that is Nul-Nul. We are known to be war like and refuse communication. This has almost lead to war, let me tell you what occured.” The Nu leader told the Assembly how their next leader was abducted, sold to the Death Fight arena on Sin 4 and how Duke Donheer under the direction of the Shiss was casting the Union as the culprit. The Nul ended his speech saying. “To be frank, we knew the Union liked to test our resolve, but in open battle engagements, not by collaborating with a pirate. It was not that pirate but the Shiss. Now I can not go in detail about the events that followed, but our prince, my offspring is safe. These events that almost led to war, showed us Nul that we must open dialog with you, the Union. We already see evidence that you are indeed trustworthy. We Nul paid dearly everytime we were asked to trust another entity. This time however we asked others to trust us. As of today Nul no longer consider the Union our enemy but our ally and I hereby ask for open relations and offer unlimited cooperation.” The speech was received by cheers and standing ovation. The Nul added after the Assembly had quieted down.”I know there are ears and eyes of hostile and unfriendly parties upon this proceedings, to you I say. Nul will stand on Union side.” The Nul leader was then led on a tour of the Assembly and met with many representatives. He visited the culture pavilion of the Morthim and was deeply impressed. Morthim appeared to be bred and engineered to kill Petharians and as savage and alien they were, they were welcomed. He learned about the Camogi, the Non-Corps. Was utterly amazeed by the Bellebees, the Hotzies. He conversed with the Avatar representation of a Bandrupo, a Lyrharm and what appeared to be a huge spaceborn entity named Eduk. He then spoke to the representative of the Narth. Xor was nearly four meters all, could alter the density of his outer shell and was a trained Nul warrior, yet he could not help but feel small in the presence of the Narth. The Nul had been around for much longer than many other societies. Seven times did the Nul bomb themselves to stone age conditions before they were united by the first gray Nul. Yet their originial homeworld still existed, Narl Gatu. Xor knew that the Nul met with Narth over a billion years ago. The Narth where enigmatic and utterly powerful even back then. The Narth bowed slightly.”It pleases Narth that the Nul have ended their isolation.It is also fortunate that your offspring was on Sin 4 at that very time.” Xor did not want to question the Narth, but he did it anyway.”Xon was almost killed, he escaped wounded and partially disabled, how could this be fortunate?” “The offspring of your highness was on Sin 4 while the nephew of my dear friend was there. Your first born, despite his formidable skills and power had only a 0.3 percent chance to leave this death fight event alive on his own.” Xor had to agree that this was true. He had seen the recordings of the fight and he had spoken to Xon. “The details are highly classified and I agreed to honor your Admirals wishes.” The Saresii delegate that stood close said. “Not to worry, your highness. My friends and I hold the highest security classifications and are briefed on the details and where your son ended up.” Xor made the Nul gesture of relieve.”It is true, Xon was saved by a female Union captain acting undercover in Freespace. Not to long ago we Nul would have gone to war learning that you operate a ship there despite the Freespace treaty conditions, but now Xon is part of the crew of that very ship.” The Saresii pointed at the third man.”This is Egill Skallagrímsson, he is directly related to Captain Olafson.” That broke the ice and all four started to share stories. TIGERSHARK It was eight in the evening or Five hour as this time was supposedly called after the Union Time keeping reform act, when the Red Dragon, four of his officers and four Pirate Captains arrived in a Shiss Landing tank. I had them enter over an extended Ramp into the Pirate’s Den, so they would not see the rest of the ship or ride the IST The Golden, his rodent shadow and my Elly Chef went all out to provide an impressive meal. From where the massive open grill had came from, I had no idea, but I was instantly reminded of Uncle Hogun and I almost expected him to be there. The grill had a shimmering force field chimney and most of the smoke was funneled away into the ship’s atmospheric recycling systems, but the savory smell of freshly seared meat was spreading all over the former Hangar bay. I was not sure what kind of animal was slowly turning on the spit but it was huge. I was assured it was safe for humans to eat. As the eight men stepped through the hangar door they stopped in their tracks. One of them was an Oghar Captain and he could not take his eyes of the stacks of boxes overflowing with Polo Coins, the stacked Polo Cubes in the back and the several meter tall pile of Iridium ingots right next to it that not even I had noticed before. Our eclectic collection of strange art and curiosities had grown as well, prominent displayed a charred piece of armor plate with the words Mighty Nine stenciled on it. The bloody hand of the Duke still holding that remote control encased in crystal clear material.I silently cursed whoever decided to put a life action doll of Black Velvet fighting a stomper right next to it. The gothic shaped braziers were lit and flickered with dark red flames. The immense chandelier above our big table provided a warm light that made the polished precious metals glow and sparkle. Our big round table was laid out with the finest china, crystal drink ware, bowls and plates of massive gold and platinum grouped around a three tiered center piece overflowing with fruits and fresh vegetables. It too was made of platinum and gold and was big enough to serve an entire family of starving Saturnians. I was wearing a black velvet body hugging gown and a matching eye mask with a wispy veil. I greeted them saying. “Welcome to the Silver Streak. Have a seat, eat, drink and be merry. We do not have guests all that often but according to time honored traditions, enemies and friends alike shall find peace and hospitality while at my table.” The Red Dragon who was wearing the same red outfit and that he had worn before said: “One should never judge the book by its cover. One would never suspect to see such splendor inside what appears to be such a rust bucket from the outside.” I spread my gloved arms and said. “There might be some rust here and there, but the Silver Streak has served me well and I would not exchange it even for the formidable Red Dragon you command.” He introduced his associates and bumped the Oghar next to him, who finally managed to take his eyes of the Polonium chests and looked at me. “This big fellow goes by the name of Captain Meateater and he commands the Intruder, the silent Togar to my right is Captain Carrhrh of the Celestial Nightmare. The third Captain, here is a member of the Puup. He has a solid reputation as Privateer all over this region of space. To introduce him as gentleman is pushing the envelope of course, but he does go by the name of Captain Brathering of the Uhuin.” He pointed to the Jooltar. This is Captain Sodex. You should have heard of him. The Warthok probably forgot his real name, but they call him the Cruel One, a reputation well earned I assure you” The Red Dragon came to the last. “And finally this gentleman here, one of my more recent acquaintances, Captain Ivok.” The Oghar grunted. “This is a fine treasure you got there. I also noticed your Nul weaponry. Nothing to be trifled with.” I shrugged. “I find it necessary to have certain devices handy to reinforce my arguments. Such arguments do occur quite regularly in this kind of business as you surely know.” He grunted something I did not understand and they all sat down. Food was served and I noticed that the Red Dragon only ate after I did and he selected the same food choices. His mask I noticed now allowed him to eat without the need to take it off. The Oghar and the rest however ate like starving Tyrannos. The conversation during the main course was just small talk, but as the Elly served dessert and fine liquors I leaned back and said. “Maybe it is time you come to the real reason you have invited yourself. I am eager to get some vacuum under my keel and leave dirt side soon.” Red Dragon held up the glass he was using and looked at the golden liquid. “You certainly know how to treat your guests. This is the finest Blue Blood Chardonnay I have tasted in ages. If I am not mistaken it is from the Sapphire Winery that supplies the Court of the Thauran Emperor itself. I truly appreciate your hospitality and it almost pains me to do what I have to do next. You see my associate Captain Meateater has a ship that isn’t up to par and barely made it to Sin 4. Suitable ships are rare to come by and since he likes the Silver Streak I think it will serve him well.” He put the glass down. “Be a good girl and give him all the command codes now and without any fuss, I might even let you live and offer you a nice bedroom aboard my ship so you can serve me when I have the need for female attention.” At his words the pirate Captains pulled their weapons and pointed them at me. The Red Dragon said. “Now before you get all upset and shooting starts. Let me tell you that I am wearing one of my Celtest Battle suits and there is nothing you can do that will stop me to do whatever I please. Now get started, the Command codes now or I start killing every one of your crew and rape you until I have what I need. “He looked around and added “It looks like there are enough treasures to buy a brand new ship with all the trimmings even if you die before I have the codes.” I had let him speak, dabbing my mouth with measured moves with a napkin under the veil of my mask and said. “You know dear Dragon, I did not come this far to trust anyone and I would not have invited you inside my ship without taking some precautions. If you would pay real attention and look to your side you will notice a Shail. Now I am not sure if you are aware of the Shail reputation and their particular skill and knowledge of very complex poisons, but you all swallowed enough quite lethal Shail bio toxins to kill half of Sin 4. As the glasses were laced with it, you did too. The final outcome is of course lethal but it will take a little time to take full effect. I think you might feel the first effects already, the only antidote is well hidden and only I know where.” Captain Meateater grabbed his throat with his left while he pointed his big Flamer gun directly at me. “The Antidote now or you die.” “It is very unwise to threaten the only person with the antidote. I might just decide to die before I give in on your demands, so I suggest you press that trigger.” He actually did, but nothing happened. His weapon inactive. Now my friends pulled their weapons. Krabbel zipped from the ceiling with six heavy old style TKUs in each of his legs. Hans, the Gray Nul and TheOther came from behind the curtains, their massive weapons pointed at the now frightened looking pirates. Marines disguised as pirates completed the half circle around me and then Har-Hi pulled both his swords with a slow metallic sound that was as threatening as it looked. Red Dragon pointed his finger at me and screamed. “There is enough energy in my finger blaster to render you all to ashes, while my shields will protect me from everything you have. But his hand turned, quite obviously against his will and he stared at his own finger. I was the only one still sitting and I poured myself a cup of coffee and carefully spooned some sugar in it. “The weapons of your associates have been rendered inoperative. I used some Black Velvet magic if you will. And the weapon in your finger would need to go through your skull first before it can harm anyone else.” He groaned. “You think psionic tricks will save you? My shields will take care of that.” Shea got up holding her sword and sliced his uniform open and cut away the Seenian weapon belt from his waist. Her wondrous blade sliced right through the supposedly indestructible material of his suit. I sipped at my coffee and said. “I wonder why you are not doing just that.” Brathering groaned. “Do something; you said your suit is unstoppable. I can feel the poison working. I don’t feel well.” Red Dragon yelped in pain as his own finger started to poke him in his right eye. I said “What a cruel fate, poked to death by your own finger. Now I wonder if that is the death the ruler of the Galaxy thought he would suffer?” His finger now poked his nose and he yelped. “Cut that out. It was all just a joke, a test of course. I wasn’t serious.” I got up walked slowly around the big table and watched him being poked again, this time in the other eye. Shea had sliced almost half of his suit of his body and the blade that had no trouble cutting through the supposedly indestructible Seenian material was now only a fraction of a hairs width away from his throat. I got close to him. “I don’t buy lies my dear Dragon. Now I could easily take your lives and your ships and whatever else I please. Your associates are already turning into nice shades of green, a wonderful side effect of the poison. I am certain you don’t feel so fresh either.” I turned to walk away but then faced him again. “Oh wait, you wanted to rape me. I think I know a better place for that finger.” His hand now twisting in a painful manner as his arm lowered towards his behind. His suit was in tatters, sliced in ribbons by Shea. Cateria who had joined us moments ago, picked up a piece of the suit from the floor. “Looks like the command module. I am certain his suit is now completely inoperative.” He groaned and actually jumped as his finger touched a rather unsavory region of his body. and said with pain but little conviction in his voice. “You would not dare.” I pointed at his groin and Shea’s blade followed my gesture and I said. “You wanted to rape me and now you think I would not dare to cut you into ribbons and sell your carcass to the Skaakh kitchens? But I’ll tell you what, I’ll let you go. You tire me. You may return in one hour with one million in Polo Full weights for each of you. I will then give you the Anti-dote. If you decide not to do it, that is your choice and your funeral.” Hans, TheOther and the Gray Nul grabbed the helpless Pirates and simply threw them out the main door. They landed hard on the ramp and limped down the rest scrambling to their waiting Landing tank but they never reached it, their tank was lifted into the air and forcefully slammed into the ground, a dozen times till it was a twisted smoking pile of metal. Whoever was inside had no chance. I turned to Narth. “Seeing your telekinetic abilities turning a seventy ton tank into scarp was actually quite scary.” Narth said. “That wasn’t me.” He pointed at the young girl with the big eyes stepping from behind him. She has been awake since this morning and I promised her she could help.” I looked at her and said: “That was a great job Alice.” She lost her sad expression for a moment as a smile hushed over her thin lips. I knelt down. “Is there anything that would cheer you up more permanently? And should you not have left with your father. I am surprised you are still here.” She shook her head. Cateria said. “She was in intensive care when the Minerva was here, now she is under Narth’s care and I am certain there is no better help for her, as she trusts him.” The girl said. “No Captain Olafson. I am content right here. My dad is safe and can help our friends the Stik and Narth is a very good teacher. He made the headache go away and knows how I can use the invisible hands without hurting myself. I am very glad to be here and will help when I can.” I sighed. “Now we running a nursery on top of it all, but as soon as you are well enough and we have our next contact, you can go and join your father. The Union has great specialists too.” She nodded. “So it was you poking the guy in the eyes? It was a bit out of character for Narth I must admit.” She nodded and smiled a moment longer. “I watched him from behind the curtain. He wasn’t very nice.” Narth looked at me with his glowing eyes. “I must admit I liked the idea and helped a bit.” I rolled my eyes. “I am not sure this Universe is ready for a Narth with a mischievous streak” Then we watched our guests run across the landing field to their ships. I mused aloud. “I wonder if we revealed too many of our aces or if Mehdi’s psycho analysis is correct and they do come back and offer us a spot in that expedition. Circuit appeared in the hangar door and said. “If not, they all taking a load of Nanites into their ships. We should be able to hack into their systems and get that info without chasing them half across the galaxy. The cold night wind brushed over my naked shoulders and, while I always liked the cold, I actually wished for a jacket or something and said: “Your new Nanites?” He nodded and said: “Yes the ones I based on Cateria’s designs I think in eight to ten months I might be able to replicate them to be just as good as the Seenian ones.” Cateria, her hands on the shoulders of the girl, said: “In some aspects they are already as good. We should be glad however that he was not able to activate his suit fully or even know of its capabilities. He did have a full Casern with him.” I turned to look at her and said. “Something bad, right?” She frowned and responded. “Very bad, a subspace pocket with 100 Seenian Battle droids.” “Where is it now?” “Safely away with Narth, also in some sort of Subspace pocket he has under his shroud. Until we can get the proper codes, it is suicide to open it.” I pointed in the distance towards the Red Dragon. “So he isn’t Seenian?” She shook her head and held up her PDD. “No, we have a sample of his DNA now. Lt. Senhadjii was correct, he is Thauran alright and we are pretty sure he is the disgraced Admiral Swybar.” “It’s not just a load of nanites, Shea said. Our newest crewmember, Specialist Noleii assisted Petty Officer Torbux with the biological component of your plan.” I blinked surprised. “She assisted with what?” Shea smiled wickedly.”She did not just arrive empty handed, she brought along a nice little arsenal of bio based weapons and organisms. Such as a weaponized, genetic altered Cimex lectularius. Our guests are crawling with those.” “Cimex lectul ... what?” “Terran bed bugs, Captain.” “I still don’t understand what they are.” “Bloodsucking, biting insects of a very small size. They leave itching welts and these modified ones are able to carry a varietey of bio toxins and inject them.” “Uh that is nasty.” “It is, Captain.” I shivered and walked back in and gestured over the dinner table. “Alright, let’s get everyone off duty down here to eat, it would be a shame to have all this wonderful food go to waste.” ABOARD THE RED DRAGON The mood was different than before. The Oghar scratched the little bumps he was getting all over his skin and saw the others weren’t any better off. Red Dragon had taken off the remnants of his torn and cut battle suit that was not repairing itself as he hoped it would. He scratched himself all over as well. The Oghar asked. “What are we going to do know? I don’t have a million Polos, after paying for the spare parts I needed, half a million maybe but that’s all I got.” Shupuz had already scratched himself bloody on several spots and growled. “I have a good mind and kill you before I go. No one can stop me once I am inside, you said. She toyed with us the entire time.” “I can’t understand why my suit failed. It should have protected me, even from her Psionic talent or the PSI user she seem to have in her crew.” The Oghar glared at the Red Dragon. “Maybe because you are no Celtest and don’t know how to use the suit or it is broken and you didn’t know that because you are no Celtest. It is nothing more than scrap now. Cut by a simple sword. Not that advanced or indestructible if you ask me.” Ivok also kept scratching asked with a miserable tone in his voice.” Will you pay for my antidote? I can’t get a million fullweights.” Despite all his misery Meateater sighed and said. “Have you seen that table? It alone could buy me a new ship with the finest equipment. I could not begin to guess how many Polo’s were in those chests. Who could have known she has a Shail in her crew?” The Puup raised his claw. “She is a female. Females like to kill with poison.” The Wartook tore on his shirt so he could scratch a spot he could not get to fast enough. “She played with us, she has a Y’All and a Nul in her crew. Something tells me she might doing pirate business for all those 400 years they say she does. There are lots of legends and stories about real demons inside the Igrass Expanse. I am convinced she used demon magic to overcome your suit and turn the tank to scrap.” Red Dragon slammed his fist on the table. “Nonsense. That you are superstitious and believe all this supernatural garbage the miners and scoopers tell, is well known. It was psionics I am sure, maybe she is Saresii.” He scratched his arms vigorously.”None of you have a good medic aboard?” The Oghar sighed. “No mine is drunk most of the time and I don’t bother much with wounded.” Ivok said.” I have a decent Sickbay but no medic or Med Bot, the real good ones are Union and impossible to pay for, but I know Crimson Curse has a good Medic and a decent Sick Bay.” Shupuz nodded. “I sold most of my med gear to Crimson. It was good Kermac tech but I had no one able to use it. How about you?” Red Dragon now ripped his Bioflex mask of revealing his Thauran face and two bloodshot eyes, above several welts on his cheeks and chin. “I am going to kill her. If it is the last thing I do. We are on Sin 4 there must be a Med Facility somewhere.” Shupuz shook his wide head. “One that comes up with an antidote against a Shail poison? I doubt it.” “We can crawl back with every Polo we have or we go to Crimson and hope his medic is good enough.” Oghar pointed to the viewport. “Crimson is no longer an option he is just lifing off.” They all watched the Crimson Hunter climb into the night sky. Elfi called me in the Pirate’s Den after the dinner as I helped to clean the table. “Captain, the Red Dragon is calling. Do you want to take it?” The Golden simply took the stack of plates I was holding and I said, giving him a thankful nod: “Yes, Elfi, pipe it down but let them wait three minutes.” Shea put the tray down she had used to gather the silverware, brought me my mask and tugged it in place. Ship activated a field screen and the Red Dragon became visible. He was wearing a loose cloth mask and kept scratching his arms. To the side behind him the Puup who was also scratching himself. I said without greeting him. “I don’t accept any transferable currencies, only cash in the form of Polo full weights or Iridium Chips.” He sounded tired as he said. “Let us end this, Captain Velvet. You have showed us you can play in the big league and we lost the gamble. It also showed me you are very resourceful and that is what counts for my planned endeavor. I have tied up all my cash resources in that project and don’t have seven million in Fullweights, but I’ll let you have the other suit. It is Celtest and worth way more than that.” I leaned back. “You are right, the Celtest suit is worth that. Have it brought over. You’ve got about twelve more minutes by my calculation, but I could be off a few.” He sighed and said. “It is already sitting in a crate before your shields. I give you my word, no tricks.” I cut him off, nodded to Cateria and Circuit and said: “Check it out first. Make sure there are no surprises hidden.” A few moments later Cateria’s voice came over the Comm. “It is the suit. It is undamaged and there is nothing else, no Nanites, no microbes nothing remote controlled.” “Alright, secure it and put it away safely.” I waited another two minutes and opened the channel again. “Alright Red Dragon, here is the anti-dote. Take a bath using soap and water, that will take care of the outer symptoms. As for the internal symptoms, they should subside about now.” At first he cursed. But then he laughed. “You know I like your style, stick around for five or six more days and I’ll make your wait worthwhile.” The next morning, I came onto the bridge at 0600. Three-Four holding the conn and got up “Good morning Captain. “Good morning Lieutenant.” I also acknowledged the rest of the morning watch and sat down in the Command Chair. “Should I call the Senior Officers to the Bridge?” He asked. “No not yet, let them sleep.” Of course I knew the names of all my officers, but with the exception of Three-Four and TheOther manning Communications I knew little about them. As I turned to see who was at the engineering console, I could not completely stop the smile that crept into my face. “Mr. Warner, are you pulling double shifts? Haven’t I seen you on First Dog watch too?” “I wasn’t on duty then, Captain. Sobody was.” “I see. Well Mr, Warner since you are the engineer on duty, any engineering issues?” “No Captain, the TransDimtap is online again. All systems are fully operational.” Sitting at Shaka’s station was a very tall Andorian. According to his personal file he had completed his Midshipman year just six month prior to us on the USS Boney Hoo. Unlike Shaka he was not able to use the Virtu Helm system, but had a high Helm rating of 503. Other than that he was more or less just a face to me. “Mr. Rohmor while we are dirt side, please run space battle simulations 45 and 46. Coordinate with tactical.” “Yes, Ma’am.” TheOther was sitting behind the Communications station. “Day Code and union fleet brief received at 0001 hours, Captain. Sealed command portion available in your message box, Captain.” “Very good, Mr. TheOther.” I opened the classified portion and memorized the day code. The daily fleet brief was a standard message that was transmitted to all Union ships and Navy posts. It contained the state of the Union, a list of hostile and potentially hostile situations and societies and an abridged report on all Assembly decisions that could affect the Navy. Such as new members accepted or societies applying for membership... A new member had been welcomed yesterday, the Osirians. A species native to Andromeda. The speech of the Nul leader was on top of the news as well. “Say Mr. TheOther, I always wondered why we have GalNet contact, we technically further away from Union space then Brhama Port?” There is a relay chain, that is how the Death games got transmitted. I think there are a few Union corporations doing business here as well.” “I was suspecting that, thank you.” The being at the Science Console was the Leedei, Ensign Fichier. His file mentioned that he had served with the Science Corps for five years before he decided to join the Fleet. I blinked his file up while I said. “Ensign Fichier anything to report?” “All our science labs are busy. We are currently conducting research on the specimen we collected at Trash Island. A team is working on the Duro-crete eating microbes, they are trying to realize your idea in creating a bio based weapon. Others work on a detailed atmosphere analysis. There is an ongoing anthropology study on the Stik and...” I interrupted him and said. “Seems you are quite busy down there. I look forward to read the science department summary report for the log book. Anything on the ship of this Brathering?” “Yes Ma’am. Circuit and Mao are working on a detailed report as we speak. The Uhuim is a genuine Kermac T Cruiser and as pirate ships go, perhaps with the exception of the Red Dragon the most powerful pirate ship out there. This is not a customized civilian ship, but a purpose built war ship. We only conducted visual and passive scans so far but it appears the ship is fully armed with six big Kermac Line Blaster Cannons and the latest Kermac shimmer shields. We think she can reach 500 klicks to the second. I can read 271 life forms.” “How did we come to this number? I thought life form scans require active sensors?” “Sir, I am not Narth, but I am still Leedei and without trying to brag, I am one of the most gifted of my kind. I register 18000 on the HPI. My psionics are solely telepathic. I can read them easy I should mention that we also have a Leedei Tele Psi device as part of our sensor equipment. We are the first ship in the Union fleet that carries the latest and most advanced Leedei tech as you know, we made use of it twice now. Even Narth is impressed by it.” “I am too, Mr. Fichier. Not only do I learn something new about my ship, almost every day. I also learn much about its marvelous crew. I am also impressed by you, Ensign.” I never been around Leedei much, but I could tell he was both pleased and a little embarassed. “Thank you, Captain. This is the best posting!” A voice said. “Indeed and one fact is that you have a SHIP that orders breakfast for her captain.” Our Elly chef had appeared next to me, uncovering a platter with bacon filled bread. “SHIP told me that this is a traditional Neo Viking breakfast. I didn’t have Fangsnapper bacon, so I used traditional one, but the bread is baked after instructions downloaded from Nilfeheim radio.” I wanted to correct Mr. Eeeryt and SHIP that this was not a traditional breakfast, but the mouthwatering smell filling the bridge was simply too tempting. “Mr. Eeeryt, that was very thoughtful of you and I guess I could indulge myself this morning. Having a breakfast like this every morning though, and I look like a butterfly without wings in that suit of mine.” He was visibly proud as I lauded his creation after taking a bite. It was about as good as food could possibly be. I had him pass the platter around so everyone that wanted could try. “SHIP, I forgot to say thank you. I doubt even CENTRON does this for Stahl” “I have it on good authority, CENTRON personally supervises the Devi’s onboard brewery to make sure Stahl’s beer meets the Admirals expectations and CENTRON selects Stahl’s music and...” “And you know that how?” “I asked CENTRON for advice on how to be a good AI.” “You don’t need advice on that. I am very proud of my SHIP. But one thing is clear, we are not a pirate ship or a proper Union vessel. Let’s hope they never publish our log book.” I got up, “Seems everything is under control. Mr. Three Four you have the Conn. I am having a cup of coffee in the Den.” I actually contemplated to return to bed, as I walked past my quarters. But I was already up and had been an early riser all my life. I decided against sleeping but was not in a particular hurry. I was relaxed but still noticed a crew member, down the corridor changing direction very fast as I approached. Now it could have been coincidence, but I somehow had the distinct feeling, that Crew member didn’t want to run into the Captain. Instead of taking the IST, I followed the Corridor further. There wasn’t much more here on the command deck. Har-Hi’s quarters, a second conference room, the upper Armory filled with the latest Union weaponry, most of it still prototypes or test units. There were twelve so called VIP quarters behind that, Finally there was the senior officer’s mess and officer’s lounge. We had never used any of these facilities, I just knew they were there. Command deck was the smallest deck and all the way on top of the ship. Most civilizations built their bridge or command center deep within the bowels of a ship, to protect this vital part, but Union planners always had Translocator cannons in mind and to these weapons it mattered little where the bridge or engineering was. While no known adversary of the Union had Translocator technology, it was always considered that this secret could be stolen or some unknown species used something similar. In case of an emergency the entire Command Deck could be separated from the Tigershark and turn into an independent spacecraft with FTL engines. It was called the Captain’s Yacht. One of these days I planned to run a drill of separation and re-uniting the Yacht, but that would have to wait until we could be ourselves. While I was thinking all this I went down the slightly curved corridor to catch up with that captain avoiding crew member. Initially I had not noticed more than a movement, but now almost caught up coming around the corridor bent I saw a human female with blue skin and shiny coppery hair slip past the doors of the Officer’s mess. A Thauran aboard my ship and from the looks of it, up to no good. I was just about to call for security when I stopped myself. I had to make sure before I made a fool of myself. The Tigershark wasn’t the Devi, but still a big ship and I hardly knew all of my crew. Sure I had seen them all assembled when I gave my initial speech, or taking part at the meals in the Den but there could of course be a Thauran crew member, they were unfortunately Union members after all. I rushed in the completely deserted Officers mess. Eight tables and chairs and a serving counter, closed with a steel shutter. Everything looked brand new and had the distinct feel of a place that has never been used, everything was brand new, some of it even still wrapped in plastic film. It had of course the same mustard yellow carpet and the walls were covered with warm wood paneling. Polished old fashioned looking brass lights gave the place a luxurious, elegant feel. Only now I noticed a woman standing by a large view port. She stood close to the curtains that framed that viewport almost as if she wanted to hide behind them. She was quite obviously terrified, and she was Thauran there was no doubt. She snapped into attention as I came closer. She wore standard fleet issue uniform and had the rank pins of an ensign on her collar and shoulders. “At ease Ensign. I was ... well I am curious what you are doing here?” “Ma’am. I was eating here. I didn’t want to...” “You are not in any trouble or anything. I just noticed you turning as I approached and that made follow. Frankly I had never been here.” “No one ever comes here, Ma’am. Ever since we have the Pirate’s Den not even the main mess hall is used,” “Then why do you?” “Because I am Thauran, Ma’am and there is this rumor that ... well it was suggested that I stay out of your sight as much as possible.” I suddenly felt very guilty. I had not been very subtle with my comments expressing my dislike for Thaurans. I even contaminated my best friend Narth with prejudgemental thoughts. How terrible must she feel, thinking her own Captain hated her, just for what she was. Making her eat alone and try to hide from me, even fear me. “Ensign, I confess I am guilty of the one thing I truly dislike and yet I have done exactly that without even realizing. I also was told never to apologize, but in this case I simply have to.” Her name, was Dybur as her name tag identified her, “Ms. Dybur, I really want to apologize if I have by word, action or deeds offended you; made you feel unwelcome and even afraid. Upon reflection I am certain I have done just that.” She just stood there. “Ensign forget that I am the Captain for a moment. There is an old man, one of my mentors and teachers and he called me a fool quite often and right now I can hear his voice calling me that again.” “Captain, you are not a fool and the crew really respects you. I am sorry for being a Thauran. I know of our reputation oh too well. I am of a high house and have been guilty of our ways myself. It’s not just you, Captain. There are many who dislike Thaurans. We don’t make friends easily and...” I put my hand on her shoulder. “Well maybe we can try to remedy that. It is true that my past experience with individuals of your kind colored my perception, but it is no excuse for judging and even hating a race or a species. Come Ensign let us have breakfast and in the Den together and you tell me more about you and I tell you about Chief Sodar, a Thauran Weapons Engineer aboard the Devi and about a certain Egill Skallagrimsson who made me clean his tower.” She suddenly smiled. “Thank you Captain, I would like that.” I raised my voice a notch and said. SHIP please put me on ship wide.” “Ship wide active, Captain.” “This is Captain Olafson and I want to everyone to know that I have reprimanded myself and will record this in our official log. I have in word and deed offended and discriminated against members of our crew and members of the Union. A Thauran crew member felt she had to hide from me. Caused by my insensitivity and openly displayed racism and dislike. This Is unacceptable anywhere in the Union, it is unacceptable aboard any Union ship and most certainly on mine. Our societies core value is based on the inclusion of everyone, to celebrate the differences that makes us individuals and embrace with pride what unites us. I was told once, Officers do not apologize but nothing less will do to express my shame and my true felt regrets for my conduct. To her and everyone else that might have been offended or affected by me. We will hunt, bring to justice and perhaps even terminate the lives of those who oppose us, but race, species or origin shall never be the motivation or reason. So in closing I repeat my apologies and hope it will be accepted.” The Thauran woman snapped in attention. “Captain, apologies accepted. Thank you.” Chapter 17 » Category:Stories